Tus ojos no me ven
by Karai Oruko12
Summary: Muestran los sentimientos de Donatello al ver al amor de su vida con alguien mas; el resumen no sera gran cosa pero me esforcé (Basada en TMNT 2012)


Era una tarde normal como todos los días yo estaba en mi laboratorio experimentando como siempre y mis hermanos bueno; Mikey seguramente estaba comiendo una pizza y viendo televisión, Raph debe de estar leyendo alguna de sus revistas o durmiendo en algún lado, y Leo debe estar en el salón de entrenamiento con Karai ya que desde que derrotamos a Destructor, Karai había aceptado el que Splinter era su padre y se mudo con nosotros, todos la aceptamos con mucho gusto pero el único que la llama Miwa es Splinter, por nuestra parte la seguíamos llamando Karai, a las finales Splinter acepto que Karai y Leo sean algo mas que amigos, ellos ahora son novios y se ven muy felices juntos, pero es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo en mi situación con April

Hola chicos – escuche la voz de April, ella estaba en las alcantarillas y yo junto con mis hermanos salimos a saludarla

_**Si tú supieran como estoy sufriendo**_

_**Para saber que ni siquiera tengo **_

_**Aun que sea un poquito de tu amor**_

Estaba entusiasmada nos miraba muy feliz a todos nosotros

Hola April – dijo mi hermano Mikey

¿Cómo te ha ido? – Dijo Raph con una sonrisa torcida y en un todo de burla

Vi como April se sonrojo, ella sabia perfectamente lo que Raph quería saber – pues… que les puedo decir… me fue bien – April se puso algo triste

_**Y yo miro como lloras por él con la esperanza de que un día te de…**_

_**Aun que sea un poquito de su amor**_

_**Y él solo te hace sufrir y yo me muero por hacerte feliz **_

_**Pero a mi tu no me miras**_

Raph enarco una ceja – sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando April – puso una mirada curiosa

Karai se acerco a April – ya basta chicos, no deben preguntarle esas cosas – Karai tomo a April por los hombros – ven April hay que hablar – Karai se llevo a April a un costado para platicar a solas

Todos volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes

Yo volví a mi laboratorio pasaron muchos minutos un largo rato y vi a April entando a mi laboratorio

_**Y él solo te causa dolor y yo me muero por darte mi amor **_

_**Pero a mi tú no me miras,**_

_**Ese idiota el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor**_

Hola Donnie – April camino hacia mí

Hola April – decidí no voltear verla y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no significaba que la ignoraría – ¿Cómo estas?

Pues… bien creo – April se acerco un poco mas – ¿puedo decirte algo? – sonaba un poco triste

Yo la mire – ¿Qué sucede? – me preocupe por ella, por las formas de sus reacciones

_**Idiota, el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor **_

_**Y yo que te amo tanto tus ojos no me ven y yo que te quiero tanto soy invisible para ti (x2)**_

_***tus ojos no me quieren ver***_

April se sentó junto a mi – es que necesito hablar con un amigo

Esa palabra "amigo" no hay una forma en que me vea como algo mas yo quería ser mas que eso, pero no veía la forma – yo estoy aquí dime que te sucede – trate de sonar lo menos triste por la situación

Es que a noche…. Yo y Casey nos íbamos a ver en mi casa para ver una película – se puso un poco triste

Sentí como me invadía la triste y el rencor, tristeza porque yo daría todo por estar en el lugar de Casey y rencor porque era Casey y veía que la hacia sufrir – ¿Qué pasa con eso? – trate de controlarme en esas emociones

Es que yo estaba lista, lo espere toda la noche y él… no se presento – vi como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla – me llamo en la madrugada y me dijo que no iría, que iría mañana temprano para ver algo divertido y estaría conmigo; pero tampoco llego – comenzó a llorar y me dio un abrazo

_**Hey me duele verte llorar por ese imbécil por un idiota que no se merece **_

_**Que tus ojitos de angelito derramen una lágrima **_

_**Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte mi vida entera te quiero entregarte **_

_**Si para el eres una en el mundo, para mi tu eres mi mundo **_

No llores April seguramente no quiso fallarte – que estaba diciendo, quería que April se apartara de Casey no que lo perdonara

No importa, le dije a Casey que vendría aquí y me dijo que vendría a buscarme para estar juntos – se puso feliz y dejo de llorar

Me sentí muy triste pero no podía hacer nada, April solo me veía como un amigo – que bien – trate de sonar lo más felizmente posible por ella, para que no notara que yo estaba sufriendo

_**Ese idiota el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor**_

_**Idiota, el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor **_

_**Y yo que te amo tanto tus ojos no me ven y yo que te quiero tanto soy invisible para ti (x2)**_

Hola chicos – era la voz de Casey, el había llegado a las alcantarillas y venia por April

Me acerque a la puerta y vi como todos se acercaban a saludarlo, todos excepto Karai, ella lo miraba muy molesta, yo supuse que April también le había contado

April camino hacia la puerta y vio a Casey – es Casey – se entusiasmó al verlo – ¿Cómo me veo, estoy bien, no estoy fea? – de un momento a otro le importaba mucho su apariencia

_**Si tú supieran como estoy sufriendo**_

_**Para saber que ni siquiera tengo **_

_**Aun que sea un poquito de tu amor **_

_**Y yo miro como lloras por él con la esperanza de que un día te de…**_

Te ves bien, eres perfecta, y fea…. Jamás – me puse triste al decirle eso ya que ella quería que le dijera como se veía para Casey

April me dio un abrazo – gracias Donnie, eres mi mejor amigo – se aparta de mi y salió del laboratorio para ir con Casey

Yo me quede dando la espalda a la puerta, no quería voltear y verlos juntos

Adiós chicos – April se estaba despidiendo de todos – adiós Donnie – dijo desde la sala

Decidí voltear y despedirla, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque cuando volteé vi a April y a Casey besándose

_**Aun que sea un poquito de su amor **_

_**Y él solo te hace sufrir y yo me muero por hacerte feliz **_

_**Pero a mi tu no me miras**_

_**Y él solo te causa dolor y yo me muero por darte mi amor **_

_**Pero a mi tú no me miras**_

Adiós Donnie – fue lo último que dijo y ella y Casey se fueron

Adiós…. – los vi asta que los dos salieron completamente de las alcantarillas

Si realmente la amas, no pierdas la esperanza de que algún día, tal vez, tú estés con ella – me dijo Leonardo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Le di una sonrisa triste – gracias hermano, pero no todos tenemos la suerte que tú tuviste, y ahora tu si estas con la persona a la que amas – vi como mi hermano retiro la mano de mi hombro y se puso algo triste

Si realmente la mas – Karai camino hacia mi y se detuvo al lado de Leo y le sujeto la mano – no pierdas las esperanza de que algún día, tal vez, tú estés con ella – Karai miro a Leo y le sonrió y Leo siguió después de ella y me miraron con una sonrisa

Pensé unos momentos en lo que me dijeron y ellos tenían razón no debía perder la esperanza – gracias chicos – les di un abrazo me correspondieron y me retire a mi habitación

Ahora no voy a perder la esperanza de que algún día, tal vez, yo este con April; ahora tengo el valor de decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella, y voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos

_**Ese idiota el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor**_

_**Idiota, el que te humilla el que te ignora**_

_**El que te trata tan mal y tú a ese si le das tu amor **_

_**Y yo que te amo tanto tus ojos no me ven y yo que te quiero tanto soy invisible para ti (x4)**_

*****Hola ¿Cómo están?

Bueno yo no se mucho del comportamiento de Casey o el comportamiento de Donnie en estas reacciones, pero me gusta haber echo una historia así, y bueno yo espero que suceda algo entre Donnie&April no seré fanática de esa pareja pero bueno me agrada Donnie y se merece ser feliz aun que sea al lado de April

La canción se llama: Tus ojos no me ven – Joey Montana

Díganme que les parece si les gusto o no sus opiniones serán bien recibidas

Gracias por haber leído cuídense, les mando besos, abrazos nos estaremos leyendo*****


End file.
